Hotel Possible
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: A few years have passed since the end of highscholl for team Possible. Kim have move on... And Ron? He opened up a hotel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Here again with another new fic!**

**This one was requested to me by one of my readers!**

**It sounded really interesting and I thought I give it a shot!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think and if you like it!**

**A\N - I don't own Kim Possible or Marvel... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

**And again I'd like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And I can't thank you enough!**

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Chapter 1: Hotel Possible

New York City

It was just another busy day in the city, as people moved on and passed one another. Everyone going to work, or taking care of business. People were running to try to make deadlines, achieve their dreams, or just to have a good time.

A lone redheaded woman was standing in front of one of the most popular hotels in the city, looking around and ostentatiously checking her phone, as if waiting for something - or someone - to show up. The young women had green eyes and was dressed in a pair of slightly ripped jeans, with a short white shirt underneath a long-sleeved gray jacket. She sat down on an expansive marble ring, wrapped around a large fountain, at the center was a strange-looking creature.

'You'd think that a place with this much class would have a statue of something more appealing to look at. Maybe an eagle, or a wolf. Hell, even Tony Stark has better taste than this. And he put up a statue of himself!' the woman thought, trying to see if she could identify the strange animal while she waited.

"Hey, Jean!" called someone, drawing the redheaded woman's attention.

The redhead looked up to see two familiar faces walking towards her. She picked up the bag next to her feet and walked up to them. "You sure took your sweet time, I was about to call and see if there was an issue" she groused, a pout on her face.

The pair she was talking to were a brunette and another redheaded woman. The brunette wore a black jacket that was almost completely buttoned up, hiding her outfit underneath from sight. In their line of work, she needed to be able to change on the fly. Ironically, her code name was that of a flying insect.

The second redheaded was an older woman, but no less of a beauty. Hell, you could even argue that she was the most beautiful person around, with all the stares she was getting from the people surrounding them. The people staring at her were almost as likely to be another woman as they were a man. She was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, along with a black shirt that really made her stand out from the crowd.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We had a bit of trouble on the way here" apologized the brunette woman. She smiled and fixed her hair, removing a leaf from it.

"You ran into-" Jean's eyes hardened, she could only imagine what could have kept them.

"It was nothing, just some low-level thugs that happen to cross our paths. Nothing to get worked up about" the older woman spoke up, diffusing any worry.

"Did you have to tell her that? I was going to use it as an excuse that we lost our money and needed her to treat us" the brunette teased, clearly joking.

"Yeah, really funny. Look, I've been waiting here for a few minutes, I need to ask…" Jean looked at the hotel behind her. "Is this really the place? I kinda thought it'd be, I don't know, bigger?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is it" the older redheaded assured, before looking around for a moment. "According to Kim this is the right address, and I'm positive we're in the right location."

"Well, let's see what all the hype's about" the brunette said, the two redheads agreeing.

All three women started walking into the building, expecting some sort of grand design. They were predicting something really special, based on just how strongly their friend had recommended the place. She'd pretty much talked them into visiting it, if they ever had the chance. It was practically borderline brainwashing at this point!

"So, any news from Kim, Natasha?" Jean asked, glancing over at the older redhead.

"Just the usual. New planets; some of them are hostile, but most are fine with opening up a route to us. Kim's the one doing most of the talking, Marvel is her muscle if things get out of hand" Natasha explained, not at all worried about being overheard.

"I bet it's a redhead thing. You're always busy being diplomatic, until you need to bust some heads!" Hope joked, looking towards her two friends.

"Well, I-I mean…" Jean stammered, clearly looking for some sort of excuse.

"I would say that it was just a coincidence, if that was actually the case" the older redhead Natasha agreed.

"Anyways Jean, how's everything with Scott going so far?" Hope suddenly asked, a bit more interest in her tone.

"Uhh, do you mind Hope? I believe I've already made it clear that I came here to focus on my university studies, not deal with that-that… JERK!" Jean snapped, a clear grimace on her face.

"R-Really? I thought you guys would have already made up, or something" the older redheaded interjected, taking some interest in the topic.

Jean huffed in annoyance. "No, I told him that I needed some time apart. So I could think about what happened. The idiot took that as an invitation to fly the blackbird, over my university, and try to jump off into the courtyard with flowers!" The redheaded teen was clearly still pissed over the whole spectacle, simply recalling it renewing her anger.

"Wait, so that's why we received reports of your jet over New York?" Natasha looked confused, maybe even downright shocked. "At the time we thought it was an enemy operation, or something that just happened to resemble your own stealth technology! Until your professor assured us that it had just been a routine training procedure."

"Yeah, The Professor didn't even get why it was so wrong in the first place! Hell, he backed Scott up, said I was being silly! Can you believe that?" Jean answered. This whole 'Scott could never do anything wrong' deal that The Professor had was really almost too much sometimes!

Hope simply whistled, impressed with the whole thing. "And? What did you do?"

"I managed to take control of his mind and got him fly himself back home, before he could do any more damage. Could you imagine what would've happened if I'd let him land?" the redheaded teen asked, even if she already knew the answer.

"I suspect it would have involved a lot of noise, along with letting everyone know that you're already taken. Not to mention the black invisible jet appearing out of nowhere and- Wait! Please tell me that he, at the very least, wasn't wearing his X-men uniform?" Hope suddenly asked, though the possibility seemed too far-fetched to contemplate. She failed to get a response and facepalmed. "Damn, you'd think the leader of your team would be a bit smarter than that! So I suppose we can add him to the list of curious guys we need to scare off, before they start hitting on you?"

All three women agreed that Jean's problems with her love life were a bit too much and decided to focus on the hotel they were visiting. They'd silently decided to wait to broach the juicier topics, until at least they'd sat down. Looking around, they could clearly see why this would be considered a high-class place. The surrounding walls were all a light golden color, as were the many sofas that dotted the area. Bellboys and chauffeurs walked around slowly and elegantly, to avoid spoiling the mood.

"I gotta say, off the bat, not a bad place!" Hope admitted, Jean agreeing with her.

"It's not bad, but I've seen better" Natasha interjected, making the two look at her. "What? Tony has the best parties, you're more than welcome to prove me wrong." The smirk on her face was all too visible.

"In any case, let's check out the restaurant. That's what Kim insisted we do anyways" Jean admitted, the group approached the receptionist for directions.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, you're hired!" a blonde man admitted, from behind his desk, to the woman in front of him.

"Thank you Ronnie, I- Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound unprofessional" apologized a young, beautiful, blonde woman. She was embarrassed to have already slipped up in front of her new boss.

"It's okay Tara, I'm honestly not one for formalities. It just makes me feel too distant, you know? Besides, we've known each other since high school!" the blonde man reassured, his smile clear.

'It's actually been a bit longer than that' the young woman thought, staring at his face. Ronnie, or Ron Stoppable as he was called, was someone who'd held her interest for the longest time. She would have acted on her feelings much sooner, if there hadn't been anyone in her way. However she obviously hadn't, due mainly to Kim and her friends from the cheer squad.

But Tara couldn't blame her misfortune entirely on them, as she'd been a bit of a coward back then when it came to him. At the time she'd tried to be subtle about her interest, mainly waiting for him to take the hint and ask her out. She'd given him smiles and winks every chance she'd gotten.

All to no avail, unfortunately. And if she knew then, what she did now? Tara would never have hesitated, diving right in and going for the kill! And boy was she regretting dancing around the issue now!

"Tara? You okay?" Ron suddenly asked, unnerved by her silent staring.

"Wha- Oh! No, I'm fine! So, what were you saying?" she prompted, quickly changing the subject to avoid embarrassing herself.

The blonde man smiled at her. 'God, he looks even more handsome than I remember!' Tara thought, smiling herself as he continued. "I was asking if you wanted to have a tour of the place, before you start tomorrow."

She nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, sure, that sounds perfect Ronnie!" Tara enthused, testing the way the nickname sounded and to see if he really didn't mind it. He obviously hadn't taken any offense to her pet name for him, what a stroke of luck!

"Great! But are you really sure that you want to be a waitress? I'm sure that I could find a much more important job for you."

A waitress… Tara normally would have never even considered working as one. She was a very beautiful woman, one who'd only gotten better as the years passed. She'd even worked as a model for a few years and, dare she say it, she'd been one of the best! Honestly, the only reason that she was even HERE was because of him! If she had any sort of chance to nab him, this was it!

On the plus side, she'd be working with Ron every day from now on. And who knew?, maybe working in his hotel would end up being its own reward! A long shift into the late-night, herself and Ron being the only ones around… Enjoying a few drinks and reminiscing about the past, before he finally takes the initiative and kisses her softly. It would devolve into a full-blown make-out session, then from there-

"Don't worry, I'm fine with it! I knew I could count on you, Ronnie!" she responded, quickly dispelling her perverted thoughts. There was no point in getting her hopes up, before she'd even started.

Ron pulled Tara away from his office on the top floor, moving down to the lobby. From there, it was a straight path to the restaurant. Along the way different people and workers moved out of their way, giving them room to pass and even greeting the blonde, it was obvious that they regarded him with respect. Tara enjoyed seeing Ron getting the admiration he deserved, the lack of it had always been something that had bothered her in the past.

Eventually, the two arrived at the location of her new job, it was far more impressive than she'd honestly expected. Basically, this restaurant was huge! The floor was full of large tables and chairs, hosting a variety of different people. Or customers, as she figured they were to her now.

There were a few murmurs as the two moved past the different tables, many heads were turning, a few patrons smiled.

Tara wasn't a stranger to curious looks, she was a model and a fairly attractive one to boot. Only this time, she was pretty sure the situation was different. For once, everyone wasn't looking at her, they were staring at the blonde man who walked next to her. They shot her new boss a strange kind of look, one that she knew all too well.

Tara also noticed that the vast majority of Ron's patrons were, in fact, women!

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' she mused. She looked around, noticing many other waitresses moving around carrying trays.

The two blondes continued walking, arriving at a huge cooking station in the middle of the room. There were two chefs working there, preparing food and drinks for several female customers.

Around the entire station were a number of bar stools, all currently occupied with different women that seemed to be eagerly awaiting something.

"Good job you two!" Ron suddenly encouraged, making them stop and look at him.

"Hey Boss! How's it going?" asked one of them with a smile.

"Everything's great! I just wanted to introduce you to Tara here." Ron gestured her forward. "And I told you to call me Ron, none of this "boss" stuff."

Tara smiled as she introduced herself, the chefs did likewise. "No can do, Boss! I need to be formal and respectful!" Despite the man's words, he didn't really look all that sorry about it.

The rest of the staff laughed and continued with their work, Ron opened a small gate and entered inside. "Okay, so, how are we doing?"

"Not bad. There are even more orders coming in than last week, even more clients too. We may need to consider expanding the restaurant" the chef explained.

"Again? Didn't we already do that last month?" Ron asked, even if he already knew what the answer was.

"Well, I can only blame it on you, Boss!" He smiled, as Ron stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" The blonde man suddenly looked towards Tara. He took off his suit jacket, leaving himself with only a white button-up shirt covering his torso. "Tara, since you'll be starting tomorrow, you probably should see how everything works" Ron explained, rolling his sleeves up and washing his hands.

'If he's like this every day, I don't see any problems staying here!' the blonde beauty thought. She watched him closely, sitting in a free spot next to him.

As Ron finished, he put on an apron and turned to the two chefs. "You guys can go ahead and take your break, I'm all set here!" the blonde assured, shoeing the two away and beginning to prepare something.

Tara could only stare at him in awe, vividly remembering the one week where he'd somehow taken over the cafeteria. She'd been extremely annoyed with her friends at the time, for trying to drag her to some stupid and useless event, ultimately she'd missed it. But now, actually seeing him in action? It was amazing!

The blonde boy she'd nursed a crush on for years was still making her swoon, after all this time. More importantly, she now understood why most of his clients were women. It was because of him! Ron was putting on a show for them all, without even realizing it. He made their food, all while looking so focused and happy to do it.

At this point every eye in the restaurant was on him, all filled with excitement and anticipation of having a taste of the incredible dish he was whipping up.

Tara could still hear snippets of all sorts of conversations around her, but she couldn't care less about any of it. All of her attention was focused. On. RON.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"…and that's the end of another great day!" Ron sat inside his office, resting after finishing up the last few orders of the day. His legs were a bit sore, his arms needed a good stretch, but all-in-all? He couldn't be happier!

Some people would say that he was wasting his time managing and cooking in his own restaurant, when he could be sitting in this office counting his money.

Ron could honestly understand the idea of enjoying his wealth, like he had when he'd gotten that huge novelty check for his first one hundred million dollars. He liked to think that he'd worked all of that craziness out of his system. For the most part, at least.

Now? There was nothing that made him happier than working in this restaurant! Well… Kim was, like always, in first place to him in every respect. But, she was also a lot busier with her new job.

"The newest Avenger, Kim Possible!" Ron laughed. It still sounded ridiculous, even now, when she'd already been working with them for some time. 'I guess Dr. Director was true to her word, after all.' At the time, he hadn't taken her all that seriously. But a few days after that little talk between Kim and the older woman, the redhead had suddenly gotten a call from SHIELD. According to his best friend, the guy had looked exactly like Betty. Right down to his very own eye-patch! Was it a job requirement? They'd joked about it at the time, before Kim had given him the big news.

She was now one of the Avengers! At first, he'd been happy about it. Even if he was worried about her fighting against aliens and evil organizations. But with her skill, knowledge, and a bit of an equipment upgrade (courtesy of Tony and Wade), she'd been unstoppable!

Being the youngest member of her new team hadn't inspired them to treat her gently, she could hold her own against the best of them!

She was currently on some super-secret mission. She'd told him about it immediately, without him even asking, she was just awesome like that!

Suddenly, the blonde noticed a red flashing light on his answering machine. "Mm? Maybe a message from KP?" he wondered. He pushed down the button, expecting to hear the voice of his best friend since Pre-K.

"Hello Ron…" It definitely wasn't Kim, but it still sounded pretty familiar. Unfortunately, he still couldn't place it.

"It's been some time since we last talked… This is Bonnie, if you haven't already figured it out…" Ron detected a smile in her voice, instantly remembering the brunette girl.

'I knew she sounded familiar!' There was no way he could forget her voice, after all the years he'd been around her at school and cheer practice. She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, even if she was as mean and viscous as they come. But despite that, he liked to think that as the years passed she'd gotten used to him. She'd even started referring to him by his name, she'd stopped laughing at him too.

"I just wanted to give you a call, before I come over to discuss a little business proposition I have for you…" There was a twinge of amusement in her voice. "My people have already contacted yours and have arranged a meeting that I believe will be very beneficial, for both of us…" Her voice filled his office, causing him to break out in goosebumps. She'd always had that effect on him… He quickly glanced at his schedule, sure enough there it was: 'Meeting with the CEO of Rockwaller Industries'.

He really should have a little chat with that employee of his… A bit of a heads-up would have been nice!

"I can't wait to see you, so we can catch up and… talk. So, until then… Have a pleasant day" the message ended, leaving the room quiet again.

"Well… I guess that's a thing…" he mused to no one, leaning back in his comfy chair. "Wow, hiring Tara, about to meet up with Bonnie… I wonder what KP will think when I tell her?!" He smiled, as he could imagine how surprised his friend would be.

X-=-=-=-=-X


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Hey everyone!**

**First of all comments!**

**Guest**: That's a very specific idea...

**cabrera1234**: This is a completely new fic

**New year new Vanitas**: True, but Possible just sounds better

**Z BoX 360**: Yes! this is a Marvel x Kim Possible fic. No, no DC here... And thanks a lot man!

**Karlos1234ify**: Glad you like it!

**Guest**: Sure!

**Chaosneobreakage**: Yeah, that was my bad... I'll fix it! Oh, you will see it soon! Well, I had to get it out of the way, She always is! Well, he is just awesome like that! In a way... I will show it in time! It might... There is still nothing to justify an M rating. Thanks a lot, man!

**xXwolfsterXx644**: Well, here you go!

**theotherdave**: Thanks! I will!

**BellCarnal**: Well, Tara is awesome! And that is a nice idea...

**Cthulhu rex**: That is a... Possibility!

**Dragon Rider 66:** That it is and thanks!

**This one was requested to me by one of my readers!**

**It sounded really interesting and I thought I give it a shot!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think and if you like it!**

**A\N - I don't own Kim Possible or Marvel... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at least!**

**And again I'd like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And I can't thank you enough!**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested! :)**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Morning came once again, seemingly as peaceful as ever. No horrible events, or terrible weather, serving as some sort of omen of things to come. But despite that… one blonde man wasn't convinced. Ron Stoppable grabbed his jacket, finishing the necessary preparations for his meeting with the CEO of Rockwaller Industries. It'd been quite some time since he'd last seen Bonnie, it was obvious that he was nervous.

The blonde man had moved out of his parent's house, for obvious reasons, straight into his office-suite inside his hotel. Some would call it a waste, as he was well off enough to buy a mansion to live in. One with maids, and the like. But… why?

He didn't need to, honestly… All he needed was his job, that he took great pleasure in, and his own place to relax and take a load off. Ron had already taken all of the important things that had been in his old room… All of the pictures of himself and Kim, the signed photos of his favorite wrestler- from the time Team Possible had saved him. A few trophies, from his time on the football team, sat on a shelf. They were right next to a photo of himself and Kim, taken one of the very first times they'd met. It was his treasure, he wouldn't trade it for anything!

The Stoppable man had previously made arrangements to merge his office with one of the hotel suites, as it already had a very nice bedroom, a kitchen, obviously a bathroom too. This setup had saved him quite a lot of time, time that he would have normally wasted annoyed in traffic or taking his private helicopter every morning… It had been amusing the first ten times or so, but after that it had just been a hassle. It was annoyingly loud too… especially in the morning.

He'd already taken a nice, long shower. He'd made sure to eat something light, to give himself a bit of energy until he had a proper meal sometime later today. He was already completely dressed, only missing his suit-coat, though his tie hung loosely around his neck. Taking a long sip of his warm green tea, he took a deep breath and began to think about his first and only appointment today.

'I wonder how much Bonbon has changed… Did she, even?' It was only a passing thought, but one that did make him wonder. After seeing Tara yesterday, it had become crystal clear to him that many of the people he'd known in high school had changed dramatically… Hell, he was probably the best example of that. It only made him worry more than ever, over the inevitable coming of Bonnie.

That girl was probably one of most beautiful women that he'd ever known, on par with Kim and Tara. He recalled that the recording she'd left him had indicated that she was delighted to be meeting with him, he could only hope that was the case…

And speaking of recordings, he'd also left Kim a message telling her all about what she'd missed over the past few days she'd been away… The restaurant needing to be remodeled, or expanded… again. He still wasn't sure which choice was better. He'd also told her about Tara becoming one of his new employees, as well as his impending meeting with her brunette rival.

The only issue was that he was sure she'd received the missive courtesy of Captain Marvel and her alien technology… It meant that he would be unable to receive any messages from her in return, until she came a lot closer to Earth than she was at the moment… It was an insurmountable problem when she was in deep space, but it was perfectly normal at this point, it wasn't that big of a deal… It only made him chuckle as he remembered the few times he'd been away at Yamanochi or, God help him, Camp Wannaweep.

"Well, no time like the present!" he declared, shrugging on his suit-coat and fixing his tie, before making his way out of his room/office. He still had some time before his meeting with Bonnie, so he decided on a short tour around his hotel to help him work out his nervousness. And hey, who knows, maybe he'd even figure out what to do about his little issue with the restaurant? It was worth a shot!

…

The blonde manager walked across the lobby floor, after passing through the restaurant and checking the state it was in. It was working perfectly and looking pleasant, as always. There were a few more people than before, from what he could tell. And that didn't even include the long line that stretched outside the main entrance.

"Mmm… Maybe I should make the waiting area bigger? Or change the location of the lobby?" he puzzled. He stared at the problem standing next to the line, trying to visualize how the potential changes would look and feel. 'Not good…', it wasn't that great of an option… Moving the lobby, or changing the size, would take some time and a lot of work. The cost wasn't a problem, but with the extra time to plan everything, as well as getting the proper clearance from the city…

Not to mention, what would their patrons do in the meantime? Tough it out? Or pass up the restaurant altogether?

A few of the people in line recognized him, greeting him warmly. A few joked that the place was so busy, even the hotel's manager couldn't get a table without waiting. He laughed and responded in kind, assuring them that this was outrageous and that he'd take their concerns up with the buffoon who ran the place.

From there he moved to the front desk, receiving a message from one of his staff. 'Your meeting for the day is waiting for you in the VIP area'.

Perfect, so Bonnie had arrived and was waiting for him. The VIP waiting area was specifically designed for this purpose… A sort of spot that the members of high society could wait, without feeling like they were wasting their time. The concept wasn't something he preferred, as he would rather meet them and get it over with… It was Kim herself that had insisted on it, as it gave the people waiting for him the opportunity to relax and forget about the worries of their day. This applied doubly if they'd come to meet him from a foreign country. The second reason was to allow him to take a short break before he'd be required to see them… Ron had a feeling that it was more for his benefit than theirs.

'You should let them wait for you! Make them sweat a bit… You ARE an important person, after all! They should recognize that your time is valuable!' Kim had insisted at the time. He couldn't argue with her… he'd never been able to say no to her. And if he'd tried to resist? Then he'd get a dose of PDP that would make him immediately back off.

He started moving towards the VIP room. Even if he'd wanted more time to prepare, he wouldn't want to keep Bonnie waiting. Mainly because he knew how short her temper had been in the past

After a short walk, he arrived at the room. He slowly entered, unwilling to startle the woman waiting inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Rockwaller" Ron apologized, immediately upon entering. He hadn't even seen her yet, though his mouth clamped up as soon as he had.

In front of him was a woman, an amazingly beautiful one at that. She sat on a lounge sofa, drinking something hot out of an elaborate teacup. Said women was a brunette, with shoulder-length hair. She wore a short skirt that reached down to barely hide her knees, with black stockings underneath, along with high heels. She wore a matching black button-up jacket that had several fasteners undone, the ensemble barely obscuring her cleavage.

Overall, it was a smart, elegant, respectable look. It seemed to get the point across, that she was her for business.

The final thing she wore was a pleasant smile, it had blossomed as soon as she'd noticed him.

"Ron Stoppable…" Bonnie greeted, gently placing the small cup down and getting up. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's been a long time…"

Ron, on his part, was a bit shocked. He'd expected a handshake, yes, but not a hug. It took him a moment to return her greeting, "yes it has…"

"Too long in my book…" she claimed, before stepping back and looking him over.

"You look great, by the way! Still the same as the last time I saw you!" Ron returned, she honestly did… Bonnie was taller now, but since he'd shot up a little she was still shorter than him by a bit. She was every bit as gorgeous as she'd been before, if he didn't know any better he would have claimed she was a model.

She playfully slapped his chest, a big smile on her face. "Oh, such a charmer… I don't recall you talking like that in the past." She left her hand on his chest. "Not that I mind, of course!"

There was a sort of playfulness in her tone, she looked him over again. "I have to say, you look great too. I don't recall you being that much taller than me."

Ron took that as a good sign, he moved to the side and guided the brunette CEO to one of the few seats in the room. "Please, let's have a seat… You must be tired after your trip here."

"Thank you, and not as much as you'd think… But, I'll get to that shortly." The woman sat back down in the seat she'd occupied when Ron had entered the room, he took one next to her. "Before that… First, I wanted to congratulate you on your success. I'd meant to before now, but I've been terribly busy learning how to run my company from my parents." Her tone was honest, she was staring straight at him.

"Oh, thank you Bonnie! I actually didn't even think it was that big of a deal… I mean, New York is a big city, it kinda pales in comparison to the other stuff that's happened so far…" He glanced to the side, making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Please, Ron, I like to think that I've noticed what's happened to my friends after our graduation from Middleton…" the brunette replied, before she seemed to recall something. "By the way, I seem to remember you calling me by a different name in the past… do you remember?"

Of course he did, he'd probably said it in his sleep from all the times he'd called her that. "Yeah, of course I do… Bonbon" he quickly responded, it definitely elicited the right reaction out of her.

"Yeah, that's right! God, it's been SUCH a long time…" The beautiful woman seemed to be reminiscing for a second, shooting a wistful smile at him. "I'd hoped you'd call me that again, even after all this time… I missed this." There was a definite hint there, no question about that.

"No problem, Bonbon… And I totally get you, I miss those days too." His answer seemed solid, but for the fact that Bonnie's smile seemed to waver for a split-second.

"Yeah… those days…"

Had he said something wrong? He wasn't sure… but he chose to let it pass. "Say, how about some breakfast? I can personally vouch for my chefs!" After all, a good meal had always gotten HIM in a good mood.

"Mmm, that does sounds rather tempting… Especially coming from you…" Her tone was a bit different now, a bit more cheerful and pleasant.

"Well, they are the best… Second only to me" He puffed his chest out.

"Yes, so I've heard… You certainly like to keep them busy."

'She knew? How did she know?' the blonde wondered, but held himself as naturally as he could. He wasn't the same bumbling kid he'd been in the past. "Is there anything you'd like? And I do mean anything." He wasn't speaking purely out of hubris, as he'd personally made sure to have nearly any ingredient he could get his hands on in stock. In his line of work, it was a must.

"Oh? Anything, you say? My, how tempting…" she shot back, her voice suddenly a bit more flirty. Bonnie even went so far as to shift in her spot, making her chest jiggle hypnotically for a moment.

'Did she have to make it sound so-', it took him a moment to remember. 'What am I thinking? This is BONNIE, after all, of course she'd make it sound bad!' He simply smiled and picked up the small phone on the coffee table next to him.

"Yes Sir?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"My usual breakfast, if you could, and…" Ron spoke, looking towards Bonnie.

"I guess I'll have the same… And some green tea, please" the brunette beauty answered, surprising Ron.

"Make that two, one of them smaller… Plus a fresh pot of green tea" Ron relayed, receiving a conformation from his staff in return.

"It'll take a moment. I have to say, hadn't taken you to be a tea-drinker…" Ron confessed, happy to see how she'd changed.

"Guilty", she chuckled for a moment. "It's a bad habit I've picked up from my dad, I'm afraid… Now, I can't start my mornings without it." She didn't sound all that torn up over it.

"I know the feeling. I, myself, have the same-" Ron started to explain, before he cut off. There was a brief knock on the door, before it opened. A member of his staff entered the room, pushing a silver trolley with a few trays on it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ronnie" said a happy, chipper voice that was very familiar to the other two individuals in the room.

'Wait, that sounded like-' the brunette thought in shock, just now seeing who it was that had entered the room.

A blonde-haired beauty walked in, wearing one of the same white and black outfits that the waitresses in the restaurant had on. It seemed to fit her a bit TOO perfectly, making her impressive chest look even bigger than it was. This applied to her skirt as well, as it framed her toned figure and made her look both cute and attractive.

"Tara, what are you doing here?!" In a single moment, Bonnie's demeanor had changed to shock and horror. All of her confidence seemed to evaporate, she nearly dropped her cup.

"Bo-Bonnie?! I-I'm-" the blonde women tried to get out, before Ron cut her off.

"Oh, that's right! I just hired Tara yesterday, this is her first day!" Ron explained. He hadn't expected his staff to send someone so new to serve them, he hoped that it wasn't too much for Tara.

There was a brief silence in the room, both women staring at one another, as if trying to understand what the other was doing here.

"Well… this IS quite a surprise… I hadn't expected to see you so soon… And here I thought you'd said that you were going on a photo shoot" Bonnie prodded, getting up from her seat and crossing her hands. "I didn't think it was THAT short…"

Tara scoffed, "like you're one to talk… What was that you said? Couldn't been bothered to sit down with your board of directors? Had nothing special to do?" the blonde shot back with a small sneer.

"Um, is everything okay between you two?" Ron asked. This scene had him befuddled, it was as if the two girl didn't like one another. 'But they're best friends!' Or, at least, he remembered that they had been.

"It's nothing Ronnie" Tara quickly assured, moving back to the small trolley she'd brought with her. She began to remove the trays, setting them on the small coffee tables in front of the pair. "How do you like your tea, Ronnie? Sugar or honey?" she asked, smiling.

"Honey" he replied, as it was his favorite. The blonde man wasn't sure what happened, Tara simply froze for a moment. It was as if she was in shock, for some reason. "Tara?"

"W-What? Oh, I'm sorry Ronnie, what were you saying?" she asked, ever so innocently.

"Honey" he repeated, clearly.

"I would love to..." she answered quickly, fixing his drink, all while smiling cheerfully.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Bonnie suddenly said, getting up after receiving a nod in confirmation from Ron. She exited the room, leaving Tara and Ron alone.

Ron stared at the closing door, before looking at the blonde. "Tara, could you please have a seat?"

"Of course, Ronnie" Tara answered, before sitting immediately.

"Tara…"

"Yes, Ronnie?"

"I meant to take a seat NEXT to me… NOT in my lap" Ron elaborated, his tone serious, he held the bridge of his nose.

"Awww… But I wanted to try it…" she pouted, getting up from her comfortable seat to sit on the open cushion next to him.

"That's not- Ehh…" he sighed, looking towards her. "Look, Tara… This is your first day, and you've already had… whatever this was. Now… I'm not sure if you and Bonnie had a fight, or a falling out, but I hope you can be professional to her while she's here…"

Tara listened to his every word. Even if he hadn't explicitly stated it earlier, he did expect her to be professional when she was working.

It was so different, seeing him acting so... She couldn't describe it yet, but was determined to find out more. "I'm sorry Ronnie… I'll be good…" (JRC1700: Personally, I don't believe it. Ron, I think some discipline is required in this situation, she deserves a good spanking. Come to think of it, Bonnie probably does too XD)

"T-That's not the wording I would use… but thank you Tara. I promise that, if it's a problem with Bonnie herself, I'll make sure one of the other girls serves us."

'He's still so…', she smiled. "No, that's okay Ronnie… I'll behave…"

'Did she have to put it like that?' Ron nodded his acceptance and Tara got up to continue working on his drink, now back to standing beside him. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, clearly noticing just how well her new uniform fit her. 'Should I tell the staff to change the standard uniform, again?' he wondered, for the tenth time that month. He didn't mind it personally, for obvious reasons. He definitely appreciated the subtle pleasures of viewing the female form… But the vast majority of his customer base was female… It didn't make any sense. There weren't many men on his staff, in general… Even the staff running his restaurant was mostly female, outside of his chefs. So, why-

His quest for that insight would have to wait, as the door opened once again, Bonnie walked inside. "I apologize about that… I just had to make an important call" she explained, returning to her seat.

"That's fine, now, shall we eat?" he assured, gesturing her to join him.

"I'd be happy too" Bonnie replied. She looked towards Tara, as if to see her reaction or simply to challenge her. But, to her surprise, the blonde girl simply stood next to her blonde employer. She held her hands at her waist, waiting for further instructions.

'Did he say something to her?' Bonnie wondered. Her friend had always had quite the temper, when it came to him. Her being completely quiet could only mean one thing… something had happened while the two of them had been alone.

Ron and Bonnie started eating, enjoying some idle small talk. Tara served them in complete silence, making sure to keep a close eye on her brunette friend. The beautiful waitress bided her time, waiting until she had a chance to have a nice little chat of her own with the brunette… in private.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X


	3. Chapter 3: Inner power

**Yo, everyone!**

**First of all.**

**My response to all of you awesome radars:**

**Jebest4781**: Well, see for yourself!

**Jebest4781**: I would hope so!

**fixer23**: Happy to hear it!

**Samps3975**: Glad you like it, man!

**warprince2000**: Thanks a lot man! Well, wait no more!

**Cthulhu rex**: I don't think they hate each other... Maybe it's something else?

**Francisco Pereira**: No pro! here you go!

**Chaosneobreakage**: Well... who knows what happened after school, that is a good point you make!

**Dragon Rider 66**: That could be interesting to see... Well, here you go!

**cabrera1234**: It appears so... You will have to wait and see!

**Z BoX 360**: They did mention that they are interested and Tara said that she is a model.

**A\N - I don't own Kim Possible or Marvel... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at least!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

**It helps to know you people liked it!.**

**I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me!**

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

**P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

**P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

**BTW!**

**I have create treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Every little bit of help will be appreciated!**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Hey everyone!**

**Just an update for you all, I've been confined to my home since this vires thing has hit my country...**

**Not fun at all as most of you probably know, I DO have time to work on my fics and will give you something to pass the time and think about something else...**

**I am feeling ok and keeping myself well so don't worry!**

**In any case please enjoy the fic!**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 3: Inner power**

The blonde manager had finished his meeting with Bonnie and, to be honest, he'd quite enjoyed it! When he'd started managing this hotel, he'd almost detested this kind of stuff… The last time he'd had a 'business meeting', it had somehow devolved into him nearly marrying one of the daughters of the man he'd come to meet with.

He'd desperately needed help, luckily Kim had been more than happy to defuse the situation. As it turned out, the man had been one of many people that Team Possible had saved in the past. Ron could still remember the man's daughter, how embarrassed she'd looked at the time… Hell, her face had been even redder than Kim's hair!

But now? Dare he say it, he would love to meet with Bonnie again.

Ron was heading to one of the upper floors, when he felt a light buzzing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered, not even bothering check the identity of the caller.

"Yeah?"

"Boss, we got a small issue" one of his employees manning the front desk warned, Ron immediately started to worry.

"What is it? Did one of the new guys mess up?" It was the most logical thing that could go wrong.

"In a way?" the man admitted, clearly staring at the one responsible. "One of our guests ordered massages for a small group… I didn't think to check if we had enough masseuses to take the order…"

It sounded unlikely, as the man talking to him had never made a mistake like this before. He'd already had plenty years of experience, even before Ron had hired him, was he covering for one of the new guys? That was fine, great even. "Don't we have someone on standby? Did you try and call someone from the outside?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Boss, I did… We have two people off on personal issues, the closest people that can come are at least two hours away…" the man explained.

"Okay, so, two hours? You can give our guests a free spa treatment… That should give us some time, until the outside masseuses arrive, right?" Ron hoped that he'd hit on a way to resolve the issue.

"I… already did… I gave them the treatment, and that was more than an hour ago… They're waiting right now…"

The message was clear, there was no more stalling that they could do, he had to decide.

"Mmm… Fine, tell them I'll be right there" Ron answered, deciding to deal with this himself.

"Thank you Boss, they're in room number 14… And don't worry, I'll make sure to learn from MY mistake…" Once again, the man directed his words towards someone next to him.

"No big… Just don't be TOO hard on yourself… you're still learning, after all." Ron made sure to keep his voice neutral, hoping that the person who'd actually made the error didn't receive too much trouble for it. "By the way… where is room number 14?"

"Fifth floor, Boss…"

"Thanks, and I do expect you to call me by my name…" Ron reminded, starting to make his way the elevators.

"I'm afraid that I can't to that Boss… Your chefs made us all promise…" the man responded.

"Jeffery… You know I'm still your boss, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course you are!" he responded quickly, clearly smiling.

"And I can fire you whenever I want" Ron pointed out, not so much as a threat but more as a reminder.

"That you can…"

"So, it wouldn't be a good idea to annoy your boss… All I'm saying, is that you better start calling me by name."

"I will… when you fire me, Boss…" The smile in his tone made Ron huff in exhaustion.

"Whatever, are the guests at least ready?" he asked.

"I'll have someone inform them of your impending arrival" the man assured.

"Good" Ron replied, hanging up, nearly at the elevators.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Are you sure this can't wait?" asked Jean. She laid down on the massage bed, relaxing after the spa visit that the hotel had so generously gave them.

"Yeah, I kind of had stuff to do after this…" Hope warned. She was busy changing into her robes, afterwards sitting down on a comfy seat next to her bed.

"I already told you that I think I pulled something during my last mission, this is a convenient time to fix it… Anyways you enjoyed lunch, didn't you?" Natasha replied, staring at the two. "Besides… you had stuff to do Hope? Last time I checked you'd volunteered to join us, as long as you didn't have to stay all cooped up at headquarters."

"Well, yeah… But that was before I realized that we'd be here until evening. I just wanted to get some lunch, then do some shopping… I have to pick out a present for my dad" the brunette answered, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Maybe I can help you. How old is he again?" the younger redhead asked.

"Old… Don't worry about it, I've got something planned for him. I just need to find the time for it" Hope assured with a smile. She hadn't noticed it the first time she'd met Jean, but the younger redhead was a good kid with a good head on her shoulders.

There was a brief knock on the door, all three women looked up. The door opened up after a few moments, a blonde man walking inside with a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon! My name is Ron, I'll be your masseuse for today." His voice was calm, his expression natural, despite the fact that he was looking at three very beautiful women.

"Oh, hello Ron! My name is Jean, is it just you working on all three of us?" The young redhead was all too eager to get the greetings out of the way. She didn't feel that they were strictly necessary, but the pleasantries still kept the mood light.

"Nice to meet meet you as well, and yeah… We're kinda shorthanded at the moment… no pun intended, so I'll be taking care of all three of you." He started moving closer.

Jean giggled at his silly joke, taking a seat on the free bed next to Natasha. She was pleased to see such a carefree person, she could feel his pleasant personality with her powers. She watched as Hope looked at him with a raised eyebrow, rolling her eyes for a moment. On the bed next to her Natasha stared at him with wide eyes for a second, before her expression changed to a much more natural one.

"I assume that you're first?" Ron asked, moving closer to the bed Natasha was laying on.

"You assume correctly, and it's Natasha…" the older women answered.

"Nice to meet you as well. Do you have some pain in your back, or your shoulders?" the blonde man inquired, looking her over.

"Yeah, actually… you could tell?" She took a moment to look at him.

"In a way… your back is a bit too straight… And the fact that you're already waiting to get started kinda means that you want to fix it, as soon as possible."

She looked impressed at his words. "Not bad… So, can you get started? You two don't mind if I go first, right?" She turned her gaze to her two companions.

"Yeah, sure… I didn't even want a massage to begin with…" Hope answered honestly, leaning back in her seat.

"Sure thing! I've never had a massage before, so I'm kinda nervous, that works for me" Jean admitted, a bit of red in her cheeks.

Ron nodded for confirmation. He started to wash his hands, warming them up, he moved in front of Natasha's head.

First, taking a few seconds to let her body get used to his touch, he starting working on her back.

Hope and Jean took it upon themselves to make sure the blonde man didn't get any funny ideas concerning their friend, even if she WAS able to take care of herself. To their relief, he seemed to know what he was doing. The soft, pleasant moans coming out the older woman seemed to confirm that he seemed to have done this before.

"Y-You're very g-good at this… Been d-doing it long?" Natasha asked, a strange stutter in her voice.

"Not that long actually… Just picked it up recently, to be honest… I'd much rather work in the kitchen" Ron answered, keeping his voice calm. He continued on with his task, never once straying from her back and shoulders.

'The kitchen?' Jean thought, it suddenly clicked why he'd looked so familiar to her. "Wait, aren't you the one who was working in the restaurant earlier?"

"Yeah, that was me… I'm just filling in for a few of our masseuses." He turned to look at Natasha's face. "I hope I'm doing a decent job, at the very least?" he queried.

Natasha simply hummed her agreement, but didn't talk, busy trying to hold her voice in check.

"I think you're doing fine…" Hope muttered, noticing her friend's little issue.

"Wow, it really is you, I thought you looked familiar!" Jean was excited to meet the man. She still remembered the extremely theatrical way he'd cooked, he made it all look like so much fun! Smiling and moving so naturally, like it was a part of him. Not to mention that the food had been amazing to boot! It'd been some time since she'd enjoyed a meal like that! "Have you worked here long?"

"Me? Well… you could say I was here from the very start" Ron admitted.

"Really? You must be very good at what you do!" There was a certain quality to her tone.

'Oh, what's this?' Hope thought, noticing something different about the way her young redheaded friend was acting. 'Don't tell me that-' The sudden thought seemed too crazy to be real.

But she had to try.

"Say, Ron?" Hope suddenly spoke out, drawing his eyes to her.

"Yes?" he answered, still working with his hands.

"Why don't you work a bit on Jean here? I heard her say that her lower back is pretty sore." There was a tiny hint of a smirk on the brunette's face at the look Jean was giving her. She kept alternating between shock and anger.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'm just about done with your friend…" Ron answered, moving away from a slightly quivering Natasha. The older redheaded woman looked to be panting, her mouth bent in an odd way.

"Umm… I'm actually feeling a lot better, s-so I-" Jean tried to move back, only to hit the bed behind her and stop completely.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, all too innocently. His head tilted a bit to the side, he genuinely didn't understand.

"W-What? No, of course not!" the redhead answered, hoping her voice didn't sound too strained.

"If you don't feel comfortable with me, that's fine" the only blonde in the room assured. "I could try to get a female masseuse to give you your session." There wasn't any anger or disappointment in his face, or tone.

It wouldn't be the first time that a guest wasn't comfortable with a member of the opposite sex touching them, and that was perfectly acceptable.

"You hear that Jean? He's willing to mm!-" Hope started speaking, but suddenly cut off.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked in worry, about to walk over to see what the problem was.

He was stopped by Jean, who grabbed his hand. "She's fine… This happens to her all the time, right?" the redhead asked, a bit of an edge in her voice. Her friend nodded for yes, frantically trying to grab something that was on her neck.

"Okay? If you're sure… then, shall we start?" the blonde man asked, gesturing to the bed behind Jean.

The young woman looked conflicted for a moment, before glancing at him again. "O-Okay, just let me…" She got up on the bed and started to pull down her white robe, Ron immediately moved to wash his hands again.

"Ahh!" Hope was suddenly breathing loudly, the sudden pressure she'd felt on her neck completely gone. "W-What the hell" Hope hissed in anger, coming face to face with her redheaded friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Did you get that thing that was stuck in your throat out?" Jean asked, all too innocently.

"What thing-"

"Your foot…" The redhead was all too serious, staring up at her friend. "Or would you like me to see if it's still in there?"

The threat in her voice was all too clear. She had not appreciated the jokes that her friend had made at her expense, nor would she hesitate to teach her a lesson.

"What, are you mad at me?" Her previous mood disappeared when she saw the sour face on her friend. "Oh, come on, you know I was kidding… Not to mention, I'm pretty sure he didn't understand anything… Pretty dense, right?"

Jean didn't respond, simply staring at the now-returning blonde.

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked, smiling.

"She is, but I think I'm going to need some fresh air" Hope said. She moved out of the room, but not before giving her friend a wink.

The door slammed in her face. Those still in the room could hear her yell in pain, before cursing and moving away.

"Um… No offense, but… your friend is weird" Ron stated, starting to work on her neck.

"Yep, she definitely is…" Jean hid her smile. She felt his palm touch her naked neck, her body suddenly jumped in surprise. It even made him move his hands back.

"Is everything okay? My hand aren't cold, are they?" Ron questioned, his worry clear.

'YES!' her mind screamed. "No, it's fine… I was just-I didn't expect it" she insisted.

Ron nodded for conformation. "Alright, I'll just warm my hands up…" He moved back, giving her a few moments to relax herself.

'What the hell was that!?' she wondered. This was nearly the first time she'd ever responded in such a way, to anyone! The only person to ever get a response out of her was the Professor! And even that was only because he'd gone poking around inside of her mind. So this? It was impossible! It felt like her powers were about to go crazy, at a moment's notice.

But… it wasn't bad… Or at least, it didn't feel bad. She could sense if someone had any negative intent towards her. It was one of the benefit of being a telepath. In the past, she'd definitely felt when people liked or hated her. Jealousy, or disdain, wasn't anything new to her. She made sure to steer clear of anyone who didn't like her.

But Ron? All she'd felt, at that single moment of contact, had been heat… A familiar one that she knew all too well, one that had scared her so thoroughly in the past… Why was she afraid this time?

Her thoughts stopped as soon as he came back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, can I start?" the blonde man asked, now standing right next to her.

'NO!' something in her mind yelled.

"Sure!" she answered, still refusing to look at him.

His hands came to touch her body again, the same feeling returned. But this time, she was ready for it… Or so she believed. As soon as he made skin-contact with her, she responded again. But this time, a bit more violently than before. The small nightstand standing behind Ron started to hover in the air, before it began to collapse, crushed by an invisible force.

'NO! Stop it! Don't let him see!' Jean was frightened. It had just dawned on her that if he saw what was happening behind his back, then everything would start all over again. The fear, the open terror that people looked at her with… she hated it. It was the primary reason that she, and all her fellow mutants, had had such a hard time making friends all these years.

And it was about to happen again… He was going to see her power and demand she leave, or call her a freak.

At that moment, the thing inside her seemed to freeze and start to relax. What? How? Nothing could calm that thing, unless it was satisfied or if her body was too weak to continue!

It was the first time that the thing inside her had simply given up, retreating back into her subconscious.

"Is everything okay Jean?" her blonde masseuse asked. "You're suddenly much more tense than before."

"I'm-I'm a bit scared" she spoke. 'Why did I just admit that?!' The redhead cursed herself for being so nervous, for some unknown reason.

"I see…" he said weakly, before he adjusted his footing. "Then let me help you relax…" Ron started moving his hands, working his magic on her body.

"Oh my… G-God…" the redhead muttered, her head plopping down onto the bed. All her past resistance vanished, as he started touching her back. She wasn't even in pain before, but now she welcomed the pleasant and relaxing feeling washing over her.

This was simply heaven! How had she never tried this before? Was it because he was touching her in all the right places, or because of how hot his hands were? She didn't know, didn't care, but she loved it.

"And… we're done" he suddenly whispered in her ear.

'What? I-It's over? But he just started!' Jean started to get up, before he stopped her.

"Take it slowly Jean, you nodded off about twenty minuets ago. It's best you take your time, before standing up again" Ron cautioned her, making sure she didn't become dizzy.

"I fell a-asleep?"

"Out like a light…" He smiled as he spoke, backing away.

"Yeah, she was…" interjected a familiar voice.

Jean glanced over to see Natasha laying on her side, her towel barely hiding her ample cleavage. The older redhead looked amused at the scene before her, a small smile gracing her lips.

"He IS very good, isn't he?" the woman spoke, a slight lilt in her voice that seemed very unlike her.

"Um, yes, he is…" Jean wasn't sure if she liked the way her friend was staring at him. "Say Ron, could I get a do-over? I think you missed a spot…" she teased, all while smiling.

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry… just let me finish up here." Ron never panicked, simply moving to get what he needed.

Most people would have jumped over the roof of the building for the chance to feel up the redheaded beauty, but he seemed professional to a fault… That, or extremely dense.

"Mmm? What's wrong Jean?" Natasha asked, noticing the way her friend was staring at her.

"Nothing… It's nothing…" she muttered, loudly enough for her friend to hear.

"Okay, so where does it still hurt?" the blonde man asked, standing close to the women.

"My legs, if you please…" She laid her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Sure thing…" the man responded. He pulled up her towel just enough to work on her, starting the treatment.

Jean stared from the side, the pleasant feeling she'd had morphing into something else. Her friend was busy moaning, trying to hold herself back from moving, but was doing a downright terrible job.

Suddenly Natasha pulled her towel away, leaving her laying on her stomach completely naked.

'Did she just…?' The shocked Jean couldn't look away, her gaze hardened. The towel suddenly started to rise up, landing perfectly upon Natasha's back and rear.

The older redhead looked confused for a moment, before shooting a glare at her younger friend. "Say Ron, do you do private sessions?"

"Mmm? Um… not really. I usually stick to the restaurant, or managing…" He never even looked up, completely focused on his job.

"Well… could you please make an exception? I really do think that I need a very… personal massage." She shifted her legs slightly, opening them a bit, but not enough to actually give him a good look.

Ron immediately looked to the side. "I-I can always get one of the staff to-to give you a private session…"

'Ahh… so he did notice' the older redhead surmised. "Are you sure you can't make it? I would be most grateful…" her voice implied what she wanted, as she stared back at him.

"Ron!" Jean called out, making the man jump. "If you're done working on her, I would like to continue as well" Jean explained, staring at her friend. "I don't think she'd mind…"

"I'm kinda in the middle of-" Natasha started, before Ron cut them off.

"Okay, just give me a moment…" The blonde man seemed to be thinking, before he got an idea. "So, you both want me to work on your legs, right?" He received a nod from each of them. "So, how about I work on both of you at the same time? I know it's not how it's usually done, but if you're okay with it…" he offered, hoping to keep the situation from escalating any further.

"Fine, I can agree to that…"

"That is acceptable…"

After answering, they settled upon their respective beds.

'Okay, now to deal with this…' he mused, standing in between their beds. He started massaging them slowly, starting with their calves for a few minutes, before gradually making his way up to their thighs. His touch seemed to have an almost immediate effect on them.

Soon the two were moaning loudly, the mere touch of the blonde nearly overwhelming. At first it had felt tingly and pleasant… even warm, when he'd started. But now, so near their private areas? It was much stronger. Natasha was biting her lips, Jean was nibbling on her finger. They just couldn't hold still. Both their towels slipped and fell off, leaving them completely exposed to his eyes.

'Don't look up… Don't look up… Don't look- DAMN…' The blonde boy couldn't resist, the heavenly sight of two soft butts connected to slightly open legs greeted his eyes. He quickly averted his gaze before continuing his work, not even noticing where he was now massaging.

The two redheads had gone quiet at that moment… and they were extremely slippery, had he used too much oil? The blonde man opened his eyes and looked up, if only to confirm that he hadn't strayed too close to somewhere inappropriate.

'SHIT…' the blonde manager thought in horror, now understanding all too well where his hands had wandered. His eyes opened wide, as both of his hands were buried deep within their cores, the heat was almost enough to burn him. Completely wet, slippery, to the point that it didn't even seem real.

'Well, there goes my hotel… I suppose that I had a good run…' He attempted to accept his fate with dignity, starting to withdraw his hands. No reason to make this situation any worse than it already was, right?

"Ohh…" Jean moaned loudly, arcing her back as he began pulling out. Natasha was a bit more reserved, moaning weakly and trembling for a bit, but otherwise didn't move.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" he began to backpedal, before both his hands became pinned in place. In an impressive display of flexibility, Natasha's legs were holding his arm down, refusing to let him go. Jean's legs were still open, though some invisible force was keeping him from moving away from her as well.

"This i-is one of those d-deep massages I-I've heard about…" Natasha glanced back and winked at him. "Right?" Her message came across loud and clear. (JRC1700: I'd just like to assure our viewers that this is in fact NOT what it mean to give a "deep-tissue" massage. If it was, I guarantee you I wouldn't have bothered getting a degree in engineering XD)

"I-I would like to add it to my massage a-as well…" the younger redhead admitted, in a faraway tone.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Ron checked with his brain to see if he was dreaming or having a stroke… Nope… nothing.

He started moving his hands deeper, even going so far as to wiggle his fingers inside of them. Their moaning returned with a vengeance, he simply kept going. 'I hope they won't kill me for this' he prayed, deciding to finish up with the two. (JRC1700: Ron, seriously, I wouldn't worry. I'm pretty sure that if they haven't figured out where your "magic hands" are buried by now, they probably never will XD)

'This is amazing!' Jean shrieked. She tightly gripped the headboard of her bed, it was all she could do to stop herself from going out of control. At this point she would usually be battling the power inside of her, as it would always boil over from these feelings. But now? The only thing filling her body and mind, was a deep sense of fulfillment that fueled her thirst for more. It wasn't every day that her inner self could be pleased by anything other then destruction.

Ron continued for a few minutes more, before feeling the two ladies tense up for a moment and then relax completely. They appeared to be finished, breathing heavily.

He took a moment to pick up their towels, making sure they were both covered, before leaving the room. 'Well, at least they seemed okay with the results…' he rationalized, exiting the room. He still had a restaurant to run, after all. He never even realized that at some point their ravenette friend had returned, choosing to watch the other three from the corner of the room.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And done with another chapter!**

**And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

**Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

**BTW! For all of you FGO players out there! I just got my brand new Sesshōin Kiara! So happy about it!**

**Don't forget to check out my P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**Uploaded on March 16**


End file.
